paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Patrol ( Part one)
Chapter 1: While everyone is sound asleep CRASH! Everyone wakes. Ryder: What was that Is everyone okay. Pups: Yeah were okay. Skye: What was that.What if it is some one braking in to take stuff. Chase: Don't you worry Chase is on the case besides i'm not scared of anything. *BOOM, CRASH* Chase: Ahhhh While Chase jumping into Ryder's lap. Pups: Hahaha oh Chase. Skye: Hahaha it's okay Chase i will protect you Haha. Ryder: Okay then lets go see whats all the ruckus is about. When Ryder and the Pups went out side they found a UFO. The door opened and popped out a green looking dog with one eye. Ryder: What the what! Are you a alien. Alien Pup: OH! Were am I. My ship is broken oh no. Chapter 2: Chase: AHHHH! IT'S AN ALIEN RUN! Skye: She is so cute whats your name. Aline Pup: My name is star. Skye: Awwww. Rocky: I think I can fix the ship but not for sure. We may need some more parts. But most of it we can reuse. Ryder: Okay little guy we are get you home in no time. As the Paw Patrol try to help star they can't let no one know adout her they may freak out. So they go to town and get some parts for the ships. Skye: Aww! You are to cute. So are you a little pup like me. Star: Yeah and if we don't hurry up the mother ship will come to look for me. Skye Oh no! I have to tell Ryder. Skye: Ryder there you are we need to hurry Star said that if we don't hurry onher ship the mother ship will come to earth looking for her. Ryder: Don't worry me and Rocky got this we will get it done in time. Skye: How can you be calm about this RYDER! Ryder: Whoa Skye take a deep calming breath in and out. Skye: Okay in and out in and out I feel better thanks Ryder I'm glad you stay calm under pressure. Hahaha! Ryder: Me to. Rocky: the ship is almost done Ryder. Now all they have to do is get one more part in and the ship will be done. Chapter 3: Ryder: Okay everyone here goes the last piece and were done lets see if it works. As star starts flying off something goes wrong and she crashes agin. Ryder and the pups go to her and they look to see what is wrong . Oh no! something fell out we need to find it . It want work with out it. Skye: Oh no! I think it went into the forest what are we going to do. Ryder: Okay we all split up and look for it. While there we looking for it the sky started moving it was the mother ship. Skye : There here what are we going to do. Ryder: start looking faster every one. Star: Hurry they are taking people as prisoners. HURRY HURRY! To be continued Category:Adventure